Push-to-talk (PTT) platforms involve providing PTT functionality (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) through clients on client devices. The PTT functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a telecommunications network (e.g., a carrier network in the case of PTT-Over-Cellular (PoC) or other types of networks). An aspect of PTT solutions is to provide robust client connectivity and notification mechanism(s).